Viva Forever
by xxI'm Going Homexx
Summary: His was fighting for life. Struggling to hold on. The worse thing was... he was losing. song-fic and very sad --changed username--


**A/N: My first one-shot. My first song-fic And my first sadfic! Hope you all enjoy because i tries to make it as long but sad as I possibly could! Oh and there might only be a hint at a couple of pairings but I didn't really want a strong pairing in this story. If you listen to the song whilst reading it makes it more sadder!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song And everything else belongs to Disney.**

He lay there. So helpless. So weak. So vulnerable.  
Nothing like he was the previous day.  
So happy. So excited. So strong.  
All that changed because of some else's stupid mistake.

No one knew that he would be lying there. They all thought no one they knew that one of them would be in his position.  
Guilt filled the air.  
The guilt of letting him go back.  
The guilt of not stopping him.  
The guilt of not warning him.

As he was in there. They were outside the room.  
Some crying.  
Some in deep thought.  
Some holding on to their loved ones.  
Some just staring.  
Some just... trying.

Trying to not to let their heartbreak.  
Trying not to show their true weakness.  
Trying to hold on...

_Do you still remember, how we used to be  
_

The fun they had.  
The jokes they made.  
The friendship they shared.  
Every little thing friends are meant to do.  
All small things you never thought would be important came to mind.  
And stayed there...

_ Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me, _

The atmosphere was filled with dread and fear.  
Two things you should never be exposed too as young ones.  
_  
both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun  
Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun_

It was true.  
They only begun their lives.  
They had so much to look forward to.  
So much laughter  
So much love.  
So much life.

_ Hasta mañana, always be mine  
_

Parents.  
His parents.  
He'll always be their baby.  
Always theirs.  
_  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever for the moment  
Ever searching for the one  
_

Blinking back back tears.  
She thought about life without him  
He was her rock.  
Her safety.  
Her whole world.  
Without him.  
She was nothing.  
_  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin_

She remembered every touch.  
Every touch.  
Every sweet kiss.  
She just prayed there will be more to come.  
_  
Giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard_

He still lay there. Wires hanging from every part of his bruised weak body.  
His eyes shut.  
He looked like he was in a peaceful slumber.  
But it was much more  
Much, much more...  
_  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made  
Every memory saved has reflections in my mind_

They all promised they would never leave each other.  
They would stick together.  
No matter what.  
And right now...  
They needed each other more than anything.  
He needed them.  
_  
Hasta mañana, always be mine (be mine)  
_

She swore she could hear his voice.  
Him singing to her.  
Telling her that he loves her.  
Her telling him she loves him too.  
_  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever for the moment  
Ever searching for the one_

Silence surrounded them and hugged their bodies.  
Fear swept though their bodies and rested in their hearts.  
Guilt flew over them at hit them right over the head.

_Ah, ah_

Seeing him like that made the situation worse.  
Seeing him fighting for life.  
Struggling to hold on.  
The worse thing was  
He was losing...

_Back where I belong now, was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold  
They will never be sold and your secret's safe with me_

Hearts beating, deep shakey breaths, quiet sobs filled the air.  
Every little sound made at least one of them lift their tired heads.  
Open their tear filled eyes.  
Only to go back to how they were.

_Hasta mañana, always be mine (be mine)_

Wishing everything was how it was.  
One year ago.  
One month ago.  
One week ago.  
One day ago.

_Viva forever (viva forever), I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting)  
Everlasting (everlasting) like the sun (like the sun)  
Live Forever (live forever) for the moment (for the moment)  
Ever searching (ever searching) for the one (for the one)  
_

Heart ache wrenching at their hearts  
Knowing that he might not make it.  
Knowing that things will never be the same.

_Viva forever (viva forever), I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever (live forever) for the moment  
Ever searching for the one_

An hour passed.  
Nothing changed.  
No one moved.  
No one spoke.  
No one tried.

_Viva forever (viva forever), I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever (live forever) for the moment  
Ever searching for the one (for the one)_

The tension rose in the room.  
More tears falling on the clean white floor.  
Everyone was so tired but knowing that he was in there.  
They couldn't.

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting)  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever (live forever) for the moment  
Ever searching for the one (for the one)_

The silence was finally broken by a beep...

An everlasting beep...

**A/N: Ok you HAVE to listen to the songs as well, it's long but beautiful and so sad. I bet most of you can at least guess who 'he' was And what happened in the end. Do you want me to make this a two-shot? A whole story? Make a prequel? Or just leave it as it is? You decide! REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
